The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to a touch control display panel.
An OLED display is a display screen made of organic light-emitting diodes. The OLED display is considered to be a new application technology for the next generation of flat-panel display, because it has excellent characteristics, such as self luminescent light emitting diodes, no backlight, high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast reaction speed, flexible panel, wide range of temperature, simple structure and simple process. Now, a touch induction structure on the OLED display can be roughly divided into two types: In-cell and On-cell.
At present, in Samsung's flexible AMOLED On-cell touch control display, its metal grid touch control electrode adopts an SITO bridge structure. A driving electrode TX and an induction electrode RX are on the same layer. It is electrically insulated at the cross position of the driving electrode TX and the induction electrode RX. The driving electrodes TX located on both sides of the induction electrode RX are connected by a metal bridge on the other layer, and the sub-units (such as TX1/TX2 . . . TXn) of the separated driving electrodes TX are connected by metal bridges, which avoid the R/G/B luminous pixels of the AMOLED display below to avoid shading by the metal bridges and affecting the display quality.
However, the above design has the problems of small capacitance change, insensitive touch, and poor stability of electrical connection.
Hence, the existing technology is defective, and it is urgent to improve it.